The present invention provides a device for hanging a brickledge form or other object from a concrete basement wall form panel.
Basement walls for many homes constructed today are poured concrete. Inner and outer form panels are placed around the perimeter of the basement. Concrete is then poured between the inner and outer form panels to form the basement walls.
Homes with a brick facade require a brickledge to be formed on the outer perimeter of the basement wall. Currently, in order to form the brickledge, wooden brickledge forms are nailed along the upper inside edge of the outer concrete form panel. When the concrete is formed between the inner and outer concrete form panels, the brickledge forms displace the concrete. When the concrete cures and the outer panels and brickledge forms are removed, a brickledge is formed around the upper edge of the outer perimeter of the basement wall.
It is often necessary to secure other objects, such as windows to the concrete form panels. Securing the brickledge forms, windows and other objects to the outer concrete form panels is time-consuming. The labor for securing these items to the form panels can be expensive.
The present invention provides a hanger for hanging objects, such as brickledge forms, from concrete form panels. Each hanger generally comprises a body portion and a wall spaced away from and extending generally parallel to the body portion. The body portion includes a plurality of holes through which nails or other fasteners can be inserted.
For hanging brickledge forms, an outer concrete form panel includes a reinforcing rib extending outwardly from an upper edge of the outer concrete form panel. The hanger is secured to the concrete form panel by inserting the rib between the wall and the body portion of the hanger. The body portion of the hanger extends inwardly past the outer panel. A brickledge form, such as a 2xc3x974 or other beam is secured to the body portion by nails through the holes in the hanger. The brickledge form is thus secured adjacent the upper end of the inside of the outer form panel.
The concrete is then poured between the outer and inner form panels. The concrete forms around the brickledge form, forming the brickledge. After the concrete cures, the outer and inner panels and brickledge form are removed, leaving a basement wall with a brickledge. The panel hanger is then removed from the outer panel and the brickledge form is then removed from panel hanger for subsequent reuse.